


Extra Credit

by D_N_Arielle



Series: Sheith Twitter Threads [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cliched Prompt, Cockwarming, Desk fucking, M/M, NSFW, Older Student Shiro, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Professor Keith, SHEITH - Freeform, Student/Professor Relations, it's just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_N_Arielle/pseuds/D_N_Arielle
Summary: Older student Shiro wants to earn a little extra credit from the hot young prof Keith!
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Sheith Twitter Threads [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678102
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Extra Credit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saasan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saasan/gifts).



> Another twitter thread! This one was dedicated to @decidedlysarah
> 
> There is no plot I am sorry...

Takashi Shirogane had gotten away with charming his way through life, his career, everything really. That was until he decided to head back to school. He had no problem with being an older student, in fact it allowed him a few... leniencies.

A few drinks with profs, tight pants and low-cut shirts to seal the deal for a better grade. It had all gone so _smoothly_ , that was, until he met Keith Kogane. Professor Kogane was one of the younger instructors, but what he lacked in experience he more than made up for in tenacity. Always coming to his lectures dressed to the nines, a tailored suit that hugged all the right curves, with a stony gaze that could melt the icy depths of hell. What an absolute treat~ at least he would have been...

Shiro had _never_ had so much trouble working his magic in the past, but Professor Kogane was seemingly unfazed with every one of his advances. At the end of the semester, with a full roster of A's under his belt, Shiro needed to bump up his marks in one class. So, he stayed behind one Friday afternoon and asked the Professor for some 'extra credit'

"So~ any plans for the weekend? I'm sure such a gorgeous man as yourself has a lineup of dates~" Shiro was leaning against the small folded table in the large auditorium his class was usually held in. Knowing that Professor Kogane's class was the last, and only one of the day,

Shiro opted for an immensely tight pair of ripped skinny jeans, thick thighs almost bulging out of the torn holes. Paired with a dark grey plunging V-neck shirt, well, even Shiro could admit he was a damn snack.

Keith on the other hand was the definition of professional; a dark blue jacket and tailored slacks, form fitting white button up and tie finish off the look. The only thing about Professor Kogane that was even remotely unkept was his luscious locks. Today he had his long hair pulled back in a half ponytail, barely keeping those sweeping bangs out of Keith's steely gaze. Shiro couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight of the beautiful man in front of him.

"My weekends are spent grading, as you should know." Keith's voice was strong and unwavering, almost piercing in its delivery as he raised an immaculate eyebrow in Shiro’s direction.

"Your recent paper was... intriguing."

Well, that was different~

Shiro stood up from the cramped desk, stretching those long and muscular arms above his head. He couldn't help it if a slice of that perfectly toned stomach peeked through.

"Oh~ I thought you might enjoy that~ start off slow and easy, building and building you up until you can't take anymore before..." The white haired Adonis bit his lip into his mouth and sighed deeply. Keith merely glanced his direction, gathering the remainder of his papers to file away before heading back to his office. But of course Shiro followed his favourite professor all the way across campus.

"Office hours are on Monday, Shirogane." Keith's tone was dry yet amused as he stepped into his office and removed his jacket, hanging it up on a nearby hook. He placed his bag on the floor before turning to lean against his desk. Arms crossed and gaze unwavering, Keith watched as Shiro followed him in and closed the door.

"Hmm~ I only need a moment of your time, _Sir_ " Shiro's voice rang playful within the cozy office, an air of intimacy palpable between the two. Keith watched as Shiro removed his shoulder bag, one hand on the backs of both guest chairs as he leaned forward into Keith's space.

"Professor~ I've been _such_ a good student~ is there something, _anything_ I can do for a little extra credit~" His voice was whisper soft and sultry, eyes hooded and lips pouty as he tilted his face adorably.

"Anything at all~"

Keith hummed, very obviously eyeing Shiro from the top of his gorgeous head to the tips of his beautiful toes. He actually _smirked_ before standing up, grabbing his bag, and sitting down behind his desk. Shiro watched carefully, one flesh arm and the other metal digging into the backs of each chair, blood burning with an overwhelming need to-

"What are you doing? Take a seat." Keith's authoritative tone cut through the quietness of his office as he watched Shiro pull one of the chairs, taking a seat happily.

"Not there."

Shiro's smile faltered, eyebrows raised in question but he simply shrugged in response. Maybe the prof preferred to view his students on his left side to his right? No matter, Shiro stood up, slowly and calmly before sitting in the other chair.

"Not there either."

Both eyebrows shot up in question as Shiro watched Keith pick up his bag and remove a stack of papers, organizing them in a neat little pile before going for his desk-side drawer. He opened it, found what he was looking for immediately and tossed it to Shiro.

"You want to earn some extra credit? Then take a seat~" Shiro's mouth dropped open at the sight of the bottle of lube in his hand, although his expression quickly grew into one of excitement.

"Yes Sir~" Shiro stood up, taking off his shirt to show off those _impeccable_ abs while opting to take his time removing his well-loved jeans. Unfortunately, Keith wasn't paying attention in the least.

"Is this how you work? Bore your teachers into handing you grades?" The younger man spoke without even looking up from the papers he was grading.

Shiro couldn't help but pout, plump lips adorably kissable but alas, he was wasting time. Somehow, in one fluid motion, Shiro managed to remove his pants as he stood in all his naked glory in front of Professor Kogane. Keith finally gave Shiro a sideways glance.

"Hmm~ am I supposed to be impressed?" That voice could cut steel and render flesh from bone.

"Not yet Sir~" Shiro grinned, leaning forward against the edge of Keith's desk, making sure not to disturb his work. Without further preamble Shiro spread his legs, clicked open the bottle of lube and spread a considerable amount on his fingers. He couldn't help but bite his lip into his mouth to stifle the moan that threatened to slip off his tongue.

"That's three papers graded, and so far I am unimpressed... you have until this pile is gone."

Shiro hastened his prep, but in the process he couldn't manage to keep himself quiet as those deft fingers slid into his wet hole so easily.

"Ah~~~ yes, so good~" his voice was loud and needy, head thrown back with overwhelming desire. Another finger for good measure and Shiro figured he was good to go.

"Three, and that wasn't a suggestion." Keith spoke from his seat, lounging like a king as he read from a student’s paper.

"Tsk, this is terrible..."

Shiro wanted to ask, he was _dying_ to know but he did as he was told. Another paper done, as Shiro pressed a third finger into that sloppy hole, and one more nearly complete when he was finally ready.

"Sir~" Shiro's voice was soft and sultry as he dropped to his knees, crawling behind the desk as he poked his head up in Keith's lap.

Only to get a mere grunt of acknowledgment. Damnit, how was this sexy professor so calm, cool and collected?! Shiro pouted adorably, reaching up to unzip those expensive trousers as he watched with wide eyes as Professor Kogane's cock sprang free. Shiro instantly moaned, whether a reflex or something else entirely, as that _gorgeous_ monster graced his sight.

"F-fuck..." Shiro swallowed audibly, hearing a chuckle from above him.

"Hmm~ do you think three wasn't enough?"

Shiro was gawking at this point. Keith's cock was absolutely _divine_ , thick and juicy as if sculpted personally by the gods themselves. He really must have been staring because the next thing he knew, slim fingers drew through his hair and yanked his gaze upwards.

"Weren't you taught properly? It’s rude to stare~" Keith's words were almost playful as he let go of Shiro’s little tuft way too soon.

_Pull it again please!_

Although wanting to speak, only a mere whimper left Shiro's lips as he took Keith's succulent manhood in hand. He was already half hard and getting bigger and bigger by the second, Shiro was absolutely drooling.

"Your cock is so beautiful~ want it in me, wanna feel you~" With his voice coming out hoarse, Shiro leaned forward to take that pulsating head into his mouth. He looked up through long lashes, watching the face of his stoic professor as he prepared to ruin that resolve.

"Is there a reason you're still on your knees? Or are you just used to getting your way?" Keith's voice was unbroken, gaze unwavering as he continued to grade his papers. If it was possible to be flabbergasted with a monster dick in your mouth, Shiro had managed it. He came off Keith's member with an audible pop and whined.

"So needy... come on, I told you what to do. Take a seat~" Keith reached out to run his beautiful fingers across Shiro's cheek, bringing the larger man up off the ground. He moved his reading material aside for a moment as Shiro turned around and leaned against the desk.

"L-like this?" With one hand Shiro reached behind himself, spreading his leaking, sloppy hole while the other took that behemoth in hand. His face was contorted in pleasure as he slowly, carefully lowered himself down, moaning as the head of Keith's cock breeched his entrance.

"Ah~ Professor~ so good~" Shiro cried like a wanton whore as he began to _carefully_ lower himself down. It took a few minutes, legs spread wide with thick muscles tensed but Shiro managed to sheath that entire beast. However, when he went to move a deft hand reached out for his hip and stopped him in his tracks.

"Who said you could move? Did I not say... until this pile was done?"

~ ~ ~

Shiro leaned against the desk in a silent scream, sweat beginning to roll down his back that was now being used as a table to correct papers. He had long since abandoned trying to stay upright on his elbows, his chest flat against the mahogany surface. Every shift, every movement Keith made was pure torture as Shiro whimpered and whined like a poor abandoned puppy.

"P-please... please..." he whispered, words slurred and vision fuzzy until finally, _finally_ , Keith was finished.

"Did you finally learn some patience? Hmm~"

As Keith leaned forward Shiro moaned, loud and with abandon, as that thick, meaty dick speared him open.

"That wasn't an answer." Keith's voice was unwavering yet his hands roamed over Shiro's hips and ass, up his back in soothing circles that made the larger man shiver.

"Y-yes!" Was all Shiro could manage to say.

"Yes what?" Keith smirked, it was almost audible and it _did_ something to Shiro.

"Yes Sir!" Keith smiled, genuinely, as he grabbed those thick thighs and used Shiro’s own body for leverage as he rose from his seat.

"It's late enough there shouldn't be anyone around... let me hear you scream." That was all the warning Shiro got before Keith began to move.

He was _achingly_ slow at first, that overwhelming girth pulling deliciously at Shiro’s tight entrance. But soon enough, with a practised roll of his hips, Keith pushed forward with so much force he knocked the lamp off his desk.

"Tsk, I liked that lamp..." The young professors voice didn't sound strained in the least as Shiro cried out.

"Yes!!! So good, your cock... ah~~" Shiro absolutely screamed, writhing against the mahogany, a sweating, aching mess as Keith pummeled into him with abandon.

"You like that, taking my cock so well, scream for me Shirogane~" Keith leaned forward, fingers digging into Shiro’s hips that would leave such pretty bruises as he picked up the pace, slamming deep inside Shiro's tight hole.

"Ah!!! Y-yes!!! So good Sir so goooood!!!" Shiro cried out, moans and gasps that could probably be heard across campus as he drooled from the pleasure of it all.

"Look at you, such a fucking mess... you like my cock that much hmm~" Keith grinned wickedly, adjusting his angle just right to hit that perfect spot deep inside Shiro. He watched as the larger man arched off the desk, scream caught in his throat and whole body tense as he came.

Keith slowed down, rolling his hips akin to the cascading waves of the sea as Shiro shivered and whimpered beneath him.

"Now... did I say you could come?"

Shiro was a blubbering mess. Never in his life had he been given such an incredible fucking, it made him beyond speechless. Except, Keith wouldn't take that silence for an answer.

"I asked you a question." His commanding voice sent shivers through Shiro’s entire being.

"N-no Sir... I'm sorry Sir!" Shiro whimpered, tears spilling down his cheeks from overstimulation. Keith pulled back, his enormous cock sliding out inch by inch as Shiro clamped down with all his might.

"No! W-wait..." The larger man panted loudly as he tried to settle himself.

"Don't... stop... use me! Fuck me like your own personal toy~" He cried, arching his back to try and force Keith deeper into his sloppy hole.

"Oh sweetheart~" Keith slowly pulled those wide hips and that beautiful bubble butt further off the desk, changing the angle perfectly before slamming home.

"I intend to~"

Keith practically growls as he manhandled Shiro into the position he most wanted and fucked into that sloppy wet hole with abandoned.

"Ah~ I knew you could take my cock so well~ look at you, such a slut hmm~" The devilish grin was practically audible as Shiro writhed in place

"Yes!!!!! Ah~ needed it... so badly!!!!" Shiro could barely keep his eyes open as he was overwhelmed with that power and pleasure just dancing on an edge of pain. He sang so beautifully for Keith~

As those thick thighs shook and Shiro moaned like a professional, Keith closed his eyes against the building pleasure.

"Still so tight~ so good~" he praised Shiro, who preened in response. His own cock coming back to half-mast with the stimulating pleasure.

"Y-yes Sir~"

Keith growled his approval, leaning forward and jack-hammering faster and faster into Shiro's hole, hitting his abused prostate over and over again as Shiro screamed and practically shook apart until...

"F-fuck..." Keith bit his lip into his mouth, groaning softly as he unloaded deep into Shiro's ass. The larger man shaking and writhing apart underneath him, cock spurting a few drops of cum so soon after he last came.

"A+ for effort~" Keith smirked, grabbing Shiro’s ample cheeks with both hands as he pried them apart. Keith watched, gaze dark with an unnamed emotion as he stared down at Shiro's twitching hole, clenching and unclenching as Keith pulled out oh so slowly.

"Look at you, so greedy Shirogane~ you want my cock that badly hmm~" Keith smirked as Shiro cried out.

"Yes! So good Sir~ always want your cock!!!" He couldn’t help it as his mouth hung open, moaning like a wanton whore as Keith continued to pull out. Slowly, carefully and so incredibly _perfect._

"Always hmm?" Keith stifled a grunt as the head of his sensitive cock was caught on the rim of Shiro’s hole, even after such a rigorous fucking he was still perfectly tight.

"I'll be holding you to that Shirogane~" He pulled out, ass cheeks spread as he watched his own cum ooze free from Shiro's twitching and beautifully pink hole.

He couldn't help licking his lips, but that was for another time. Keith sat back down with a satisfied sigh, tucking himself away easily before leaning down and opening up a desk side drawer. He found a clean towel, sitting up to help the overwhelmed student still panting on his desk.

"S-so? Do I.... ah~ get the extra credit?" Shiro managed to sit up, leaning against the desk on wobbly legs, all evidence of confidence long gone. Keith rolled his chair to Shiro’s pile of clothes, passing them over and watching the larger man dress without saying a word. Shiro wasn't sure what to make of it, but just as he was about to open his mouth to ask again, his Professor responded.

"I already marked your final, I was so impressed with your essay I bumped up your grade to an A." Keith grinned wickedly, standing in a fluid motion as he picked up his suit jacket and put it on. No one would have guessed he just gave the best dicking of Shiro's life with how unfazed he seemed.

"Ah..." all confidence now completely disappeared, Shiro was left speechless.

"Unlike my colleagues I have a level of integrity to uphold... teasing me all semester when I couldn't touch you? Do you think I'd let you off that easily?" Keith stepped forward, one hand against Shiro’s perfect chest as the larger man just _whimpered_.

"F-fuck..." Shiro was beyond speechless. Keith gathered up his papers and placed them carefully in his bag, stepping around the desk and heading for the door. He unlocked it, opening it slowly before pausing and looking back over his shoulder.

"Well? Are you coming?" Keith inquired, and for the first time, exuding the most genuine smile Shiro has ever seen.

"You didn't think that was it did you?" Shiro had never gone home with someone so quickly in his life... and never would do so with another again~

\- The End


End file.
